The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for treating a substrate with liquid.
In a method for manufacturing a flat panel display or a semiconductor device, a variety of processes such as photolithography process, an ashing process, an etching process, an ion injection process, a thin film deposition process, and a cleaning process are performed. The cleaning process removes particles remained in a substrate and is performed before and after each process.
The cleaning process is applied differently depending on the surface property of the substrate. Especially, when the substrate has hydrophobic property such as LK (Low-K), ULK (Ultra Low-K), and SiCN, it is hard to perform wet cleaning process for cleaning the substrate with liquid. Therefore, a gas cluster was formed like a dry cleaning apparatus described in the patent document 1 and a removing process and then performed removing process for removing particles attached in the substrate surface.
However, it has been found that the particles over 90 nm and smaller particles that were broken down thereof were reattached to the substrate surface according to the development of an analysis equipment and thereby it is hard to expect high efficiency of dry cleaning the substrate surface having hydrophobic property.